Naruto clan chronicles chapter 1
by Hokage1991
Summary: I based this story on my favirote anime Naruto, enjoy


Chapter one: Believe it!

Naruto was eating ramen for lunch after a long day of training with Kakashi. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was working on new combinations for the rasengan.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, next time we train, can you teach me the fire style jutsu's.?" said Naruto.

"Hmm fire style? Why the sudden interest in those types of jutsu's?" said Kakashi.

"I remember a technique that the pervy sage was explaining before, that involves the fire style." Naruto responded.

"I'm not sure your ready yet but if you insist ill teach you the first step tomorrow by the creek."

"Alright! Hey, you're going to eat that?" Naruto asked.

After eating, Naruto and Kakashi went there separate ways. Naruto went for a stroll around the village and came across Hinata.

"He-Hello Naruto."

"Hey Hinata,"Said Naruto.

"Are you off to training?"

"No I finished training. I'm just going for a walk, would you like to come along or are you too busy."

Hinata blushed and let out a meep. Hiding her red face she said, "Sure Na-Naruto." As they were walking around the village they talked about two years ago at the chunin and Naruto told Hinata of the amount of training that the pervy sage put him through. By three hours they knew a lot about each other, Hinata told Naruto about the Hyuuga clan and told him about her failure. Naruto cheered her up," Hey I've seen you fight your just as good as Negi one day you'll be more powerful than any of them, just believe in yourself." Hinata was now red to the highest point but also encourage to try harder. Naruto looks up at the sky and sees stars shining which hardly happens due to the amount of clouds in the season. "Wow look at that Hinata." Hinata looks up and sees the beauty of the stars and said, "Wow their beautiful Naruto." Naruto and looked at her and saw her smiling so happily and realize that he had never seen Hinata that way. She always hides her face for some reason and now that she's looking up at the sky and can see her a little differently." Wow Hinata your pretty." She looked at Naruto after saying that blushing. Naruto was quickly thinking for an excuse for saying that for he doesn't get hit especially if she knows the gentle fist arts, but Naruto couldn't think of anything, so he just closed his eyes and brace himself for the hit. He waited for a second and opened his eyes and theirs Hinata smiling just looking at him and Naruto realized that its time for dinner." Hey Hinata want to get something to eat?"

"Sure Naruto." Naruto was surprised at the fact of her answering faster than she used to, he thought to himself she really have changed this past two years. Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's favorite restaurant ichiraku ramen. After they ate Naruto walked Hinata home after reaching the front of her house they told each other good knight, and Naruto walked back to his house. On his way he spotted the Jiraia." Hey pervey sage, where have you been?"

"Oh hey Naruto what have you been up too huh?"

"Training! What else."

"Oh really then who was that girl you where walking with?" Jiraiya asked.

"What were you spying on me?"

"No I just saw you walking with her that's all. Wait a minute that's the Hyuuga clan mansion, Naruto your dating a daughter of the Hyuuga family?!"

"No of course not were just friends. Wait why am I answering your questions you still haven't told me were you went." Naruto said.

"Oh look at the time you should get to bed and I got to report to the Hokage. See ya!"

At that moment Jiraia disappeared in an instant and Naruto didn't think about the fact of Jiraia not telling him about his where about because most likely he was at a women's side of a sauna, so he went back to his apartment and went to bed.

The next day Naruto woke up and started up some ramen but as he was digging into his food something caught his eye, he turns to see Kakashi watching him eat."Ahhh don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry, by the way you won't live that long if you keep eating that way you should eat some fruits and vegetables, you know the green stuff."

"Blah. Green is my least favorite color."

After Naruto ate his ramen Kakashi took him to the training sight to begin his fire style training. " Okay lets get started, look towards the lake, now perform the hand signs: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger, then breath in as much air as you can, mix your chakra with it, as soon as the air heats up release it and there you have it Fire ball jutsu." Naruto performed the hand signs took a deep breath and released a small blow torch of flames. "Hot, Hot, Hot!"

"Yeah. You'll get used to that." Said Kakashi with a humorous ton. "Alright try it one more time with more air this time." Naruto performed the seals and released a giant vortex of flames. "I did it! But my face hurts…ow." Kakashi wasn't surprised; Naruto has more chakra than he had two years ago. "Alright that was good Naruto, you just got to get used to the flames. Were done for today."

"Come on we just got started"

"Now don't complain you got a new jutsu in your arsenal, practice you combinations with your other jutsu's."

"Fine…" Naruto said in a depressed manner and in that instant Kakashi disappeared. Two hours later Hinata was just going for a walk and fond Naruto passed out. She ran to see if he was alright. She looked at his face to see burn marks on the sides of his mouth. She pulled out some ointment and began putting the on the burns, but as she did Naruto woke." Hina-Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto, I just saw you hear passed out and saw the burns and…."

"It's alright Hinata thank you for you help. Maybe I over did it." Naruto slowly stood up with Hinata's help that is. Twenty minutes later Naruto is sitting on a log next to Hinata eating a rice ball." Hey, Hinata thanks for helping me up I feel better now that I have a bit of food in my stomach." Naruto stood up and offered Hinata his hand; she accepted it with a bit of hesitation." Let's go for a walk …"they took a few steps and Naruto and Hinata heard someone call their names. It was Shikamaru with a cigarette lit up." Naruto, Hinata Tsunade wants a word with you two." Shikamaru escorted Naruto and Hinata to the Hokage's office. When Naruto and Hinata got there Tsunade told them that both of them are going to train with one of the elite joinin for half a year and they will meet with her tomorrow.

Two hours later Hinata was thinking about a training that she will have to go through and the thought of being with Naruto for half a year, and who was to over see their training. They stayed silent for a few minutes till Naruto broke the silence." Hey Hinata what kind of sensei do you think we will have.

"I…I don't know Naruto." She said in a shy manner. They walked back to the training ground and sat down on the top of a hill and watched the sun set. "Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto…"

"I'm glad were getting to know each other and I look forward training with you." Hinata stayed silent with a blush on her face. "Thank you Naruto" Sakura and Ino were walking through after a day of Herb gathering and saw Naruto and Hinata together on the hill and in shock they said. "Naruto finally figured it out! Naruto is paired up before us……" The next day Naruto woke up early and grabbed his backpack and locked his apartment and left to pick up Hinata. Hinata was outside the Hyuuga mansion waiting for Naruto to show up." Hey Hinata you ready?"

"Yup..." Naruto noticed her enthusiasm and smiled." Alright lets go to the gates were we are supposed to meet with the Joinin. They dashed around the village till they reached the front gates; there they saw a leaf ninja wearing a black uniform with a leaf village symbol on his shirt and gloves with metal plates on it." Hey…You must be Naruto and Hinata, my name is Heero Noin and I will be your sensei for a while so before we go any forward tell about yourself…"

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage."

"My…..My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and my dream is…um…" Heero looked at her and said," Its alright you can tell me when the time is right, now lets head for my home town and put this on." He handed both of them ankle weights and wrist weights. Naruto looked at him with a uncertain look." Hey what is this all about?"

"It's going to help you move a bit faster because my training skill involves speed and endurance."

"For how long do we have to wear these…"

"The whole trip…"

"Okay how far is your home?"

"Twenty miles, we should make it in three hours without stopping…"

"Big deal we can make it right Hinata!" Hinata nodded with the encouragement of Naruto. Two hours later Naruto and Hinata are begging for air and the pain would stop." Come on Future lord Hokage, come on great Hyuuga kunoichi Hinata put some effort into it we have five miles to go."

"Your lucky you said Future lord Hokage or ill be kicking your ass." Naruto said with a tired voice.

"Come on Kakashi told me you had a lot of stamina what happened."

"I skipped breakfast"

"Fine, drink a sip of water and let's get going for we don't miss breakfast."

"After they reached their destination they rest at the entrance of the village." You two did better than I expected."

"Yeah we did it Hinata" Naruto said with a tired voice. "Just in time for lunch.. What would you two like to eat?" Heero asked with a calm voice. "Ramen!" Naruto yelled out. "Nope"

"Why not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because after this were going to train more with the weights and you don't want to get a cramp." Hinata stayed quiet as Naruto argued with Heero till she heard." What do you think Hinata?" She looked up as both Naruto and Heero was looking at her." Well, we could just eat some dumplings…"

"Well what do you think Naruto?"

"Okay" Naruto said. They went into the village and ate at a restaurant. After they finished their meal they walked through the village to a short mountain path." Hey where are we going?"

"Were you and Hinata will be sleeping and training for the remainder of the half year." Heero said, which left Naruto and Hinata confused. They continued along the Mountain path till they reached a large house to what seemed to be a mansion." Wow! Its huge, you must be loaded…"

"Nah my grandfather built it, anyway lets go." They walked inside the house, Naruto and Hinata dropped their bags on the floor." Hey you two are done for today you can take of the weights now."

"Finally…" Naruto said as he took off the weights. Hinata also took of the weights, and looked right next to her and saw Naruto having trouble taking off his last weight." Here let me help you Naruto."

"Thank you, Hinata." Heero looked at Hinata and Naruto with a smile on his face, Naruto looked at him and said." Hey what are you looking at?"

"Nothing you just remind me a little of me when I was your age." Naruto looked at him with a suspicious look." Anyway what are we going to be training on?" Naruto asked." Well were going to work on tijutsu and ninjutsu and weapon based combat."

"Will we be able to go down the mountain?" Hinata said with a low voice.

"Yah, for a quick round with those weights." As they were talking, someone walked through the door." Hey Heero your back so soon."

"Yup" Heero said with a little laughter." And they must be the ones the village told you to train." Naruto and Hinata looked at her with a confused look." Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners my name is Nodica Ricuuda." Naruto dashed right next to Heero, with a fox grin he asked." Hey, sensei she your girlfriend?"

"Well you could say that, anyway I'll show you were you and Hinata are going to sleeping…"

"I'll get some tea started." Nodica said with a cheerful voice. Naruto picked up his bag and saw Hinata's bag next to his so he took hers up too, and followed Heero down the hall. Hinata blushing while walking with the thought of Naruto helping her carrying her bag." Okay here it is Naruto you'll be sleeping in here, Hinata you can take the one across Naruto's."

"Th-thank you sensei…"

"No problem, but both of you remember that I'm going to wake you up early and we'll going to start on are laps with the weights."

"Right…" Naruto said with a sarcastic voice, which Heero responded with a you'll see smile. Naruto handed Hinata her bag, as Hinata reached out and grabbed her bag with hesitation she says," Thank you Naruto" with a shy voice. Naruto looked at her with a smile and said." No problem Hinata." Nodica walked down the hall and said." Tea's ready…" And saw Naruto and Hinata, then Heero whispered in her ear," Remind you of something…" which she reached by elbowing him in the arm with a playful manner." Let's go have some tea."

As they were enjoying the cup of tea Heero ask them questions." So are you both chunin right."

"Yup fools fledge Ninjas." Naruto said with enthusiasm. Nodica asked," So are you both on the same team."

"No…" Naruto said while sipping his cup of tea wishing he had ramen." Well then you two have to wake up early tomorrow so get some sleep because you're going to need it, so sleep tight." Heero said while finishing his cup of tea.


End file.
